Legolas' Rose
by Concetta
Summary: Legolas longs for love . . NOW FINISHED! : HURRAY!
1. Roses and an Engagement

Disclaimer: Don't own The "L.O.T.R."! Nor do I own any of the characters except for Lwyn. (Pronounced: Luh-win)  
Note: Also I haven't read all the books cover-to-cover, but I've read bits and pieces of each, and saw the Fellowship of the Ring movie. So if I got some info wrong, or a character's backround wrong, no flames please! Maybe a gentle correction if it's REALLY necessary. :) Okay? Don't hurt me! And I know about the elves beginning to leave Middle Earth, so if it doesn't make sense with the story that Legolas is back in Mirkwood, you can say so, but this will be an "if the elves were not leaving Middle Earth" story. Okay? Okay. Now, on with the story! ALLRRRIGHT!!! (*does a little Tiger Woods score impression*):) :) :)  
  
  
  
  
Legolas sat in the gardens of his home in Mirkwood. He gazed at the roses. One was in full bloom and had beads of dew sitting upon it's velvety red petals. The elven prince watched as some of the beads of dew slipped off the rose and became obsorbed in the soil. He smiled and sighed, contented.   
The War of the Ring had been over for almost two months. Legolas had been home for almost two weeks.   
Gimli was still enjoying the hospitality of the elves of Mirkwood. The elven girls made a fuss over him. They were not used to beings like Gimli. Elven men were usually calm and composed, but Gimli the dwarf, he had an attitude that was larger than life! Shouting greetings, telling stories of the adventures of the fellowship, and always lingering on the parts about himself. Legolas smiled. He had grown fond of the dwarf. Imagine that! An elf fond of a dwarf! Legolas didn't have any trouble, though, bringing Gimli to Mirkwood. His people accepted Gimli whole-heartedly, because he had been part of the fellowship. Those elven girls sure went crazy over him.   
Legolas' mind had turned to a relating thought as he gazed at the rose bushes.   
"I have never been in love before," he murmured to himself, and sighed. He really never thought of love before, and now that he was thinking about it, he found himself craving it.   
Suddenly his heightened senses detected the sound of light footsteps coming toward the corridor that led to the courtyard.  
"Your highness?" He heard a voice call.  
Legolas looked up to find that the voice belonged to Lwyn, one of the palace servants. She gave a small courtesy and Legolas acknowledged her with a nod of his head.  
Lwyn had a subtle fairness about her that, if you looked at her for the first time, your gaze would not linger long. But, the second and third time around you would start to notice little hidden things of beauty about her. Her eyes had traces of green, gold, and brown in them and she had long golden brown hair. Two strands hung in front of both her small, pointed, elven ears.   
"What is it, Lwyn?" Legolas asked.  
"The dwarf, Gimli, wishes to speak with you."  
"Thank-you, Lwyn." Legolas stood up and courteously motioned for Lwyn to step into the corridor first.  
"May I take you to him?" Lwyn asked.  
"Yes, please," Legolas answered.   
  
Lwyn led Legolas to one of the many sitting rooms of the Mirkwood palace. There was Gimli, with his arms encircled around an elven maiden.  
"I wanted to ask for your blessing first, Legolas, my friend, Mirawn and I wish to be married. Do you think the King and Queen might allow it?"  
"That is great news!" Legolas cried. Joyfully, "but, I'm not sure about my father and mother . ."  
Mirawn and Gimli looked so down hearted that Legolas soon agreed to talk to his parents about it.  
"After the banquet tonight, I promise, I'll speak to them about it."  
"Thank-ye, lad, thank-ye!" Gimli said wrapping the elf in a gigantic bear hug and ending the embrace with a hearty slap on the back, which sent Legolas stumbling forward a bit. A titter was heard from behind him at this, and Legolas turned around to find that Lwyn was still there.  
With a smirk, he stepped away from the scene. He gazed at the two happy lovers and let out a sigh of longing.   
"Is something the matter, your highness?" Lwyn asked.  
"Huh? - oh! No, nothing is the matter, I- I had better get ready for the banquet." 


	2. The Banquet

Disclaimer: I don't own The Lord of the Rings, or any of the characters, except for Lwyn!  
  
If anyone has any ideas please send them in, 'cause I'm having a bit of a writer's block. I will give credit to the person(s) who suggested the idea(s)! :)  
  
  
Prince Legolas shifted in his seat, with a sigh, as he sat in the banquet hall. He was bored to distraction. Currently he had been staring at the wall across from him. So far, it was the most interesting thing in the room.   
There were many people at the banquet, mostly elves, though. The feast was being held in honor of King Elrond of Rivendell, who was present. The food was good, as usual, and the company was dull, as usual.   
Legolas had thought of talking to Gimli, but he and Mirawn were too busy making googly-eyes at each other to be conversational.   
Legolas' eyes scanned the room for something else of interest. All of a sudden his gaze swept over a figure standing near the other end of table. It was Lwyn. She had a pitcher of water in her grasp, ready to serve whoever needed it. Legolas was about to avert his gaze, but stopped. He began to watch Lwyn.   
As he stared he started to notice those little things of beauty that were mentioned earlier: the gleam of her hair, the sound of her voice, the warmth of her smile. He watched as she conversed with another servant who, from the looks of it, had told her a joke. She smiled and gave a little laugh. A thrill ran through Legolas, which he never had experienced, until now. The the prince shook his head, scolding himself for staring so long.   
After that Legolas was determined to distract himself from Lwyn. He began to eat as if he hadn't touched a morsel of food in days. Things were going pretty well, until he noticed that his water glass was empty. His heart sank when he realised that Lwyn was the only servant with a pitcher of water present in the banquet hall. With a reluctance, Legolas signaled Lwyn to his side.   
As Lwyn approached, Legolas felt his stomach tighten, and his muscles tense. He gripped the table cloth and felt himself begin to sweat.   
"Are you alright, elf?" Gimli inquired with a concerned tone.   
"Yes, I'm fine, why do you ask?"  
"Well, you look like you're about to scream."  
Lwyn approached Legolas, pitcher in hand.  
"Yes, your highness?"  
Legolas looked at her and his mind went blank. He forgot what he had summoned her for. He opened his mouth in order to dismiss her, but no sound came out.  
"What is wrong with me?" He thought, "she's just a servant, she's just a servant, she's just a servant," he repeated in his head over and over.   
Finally he got a hold of himself and said, "Forgive me, but made a mistake, I don't need you after all."  
"Very well," she replied. Legolas was so wrapped up in his own thoughts that he didn't notice the disappointment on her face when she turned away.  
He reached for his water glass and saw that it was empty. The reason for summoning Lwyn bolted back to his mind like lightning.  
"Lwyn!" he cried. The elven maiden whirled around, startled. "I forgot, I do need you."  
Lwyn walked back to Legolas' side,  
"Yes?" she asked, with a slight tone of annoyance, for she began to think that the prince was playing a trick on her.   
"I would like to have my glass refilled, please."  
"Yes, your highness."  
"Lwyn?"  
"Yes?"  
"Call me Legolas."  
"I'm sorry, but I cannot do that." 


	3. The Accident

Disclaimer: I don't own The Lord of the Rings or any of the characters, except for the ones I made up to use in this story: Lwyn, Mirawn, and Galafwil.   
Also, I can't recall, but, in the books is there any suggestion or description of King Thranduil's personality? In most of the fan fictions I've read he's the kind, good-old-fashioned fatherly type. Is that just coincedence, or is there evidence in the book of that kind of behavior? So, tell me if you know, all you nice people out there, (you are nice, right? Of course you are!) :)   
  
  
The Accident  
  
  
Legolas watched Lwyn walk away.   
"Why," he wondered, "can't she call me Legolas? I know it would be a little awkward at first, but it should not pose too much of a problem." Legolas stared down at his plate, it was empty, and he was full. There was nothing else to do but gulp down the water that Lwyn gave him.  
  
As Lwyn went to answer another call for water, her foot slipped on a stray piece of lettuce. The water pitcher went flying from her hand. Lwyn blindly reached out for something to stop her descent to the ground. She grasped the table cloth. Big mistake. All the food on that side of the table slid off with the table cloth. A giant crash echoed through the hall.   
  
Legolas, at the crash, jumped up out of his chair. He reached behind himself for an arrow to string in his bow, but then he remembered that he did not have these things. For a split second his mind had reacted as if he were still on the quest with the fellowship. With a red face he lowered his arms to his sides. He still wasn't used to being home.   
  
In the meantime, the pitcher of water had turned over in mid-air, and splashed it's contents all over Elrond. After that it fell on his head. Legolas bit his lip in order to hold back the laughter that threatened to escape. King Thranduil shouted for the head servant.   
  
The head servant, Galafwil, stepped forward.  
"Galafwil, please get that serving-maid out from under there."  
"Yes, sir." Galafwil reached down and with his burly arms began to remove the mess from where he was directed, in order to get to Lwyn. Suddenly Galafwil yelled out, "She's gone!"   
At that moment Legolas felt something brush against his legs. He slowly bent down to look under the table, and found Lwyn hiding there. He suddenly realized that it was Lywn who caused the accident, for she was already on the floor and out of his sight by the time the crash had sounded.   
  
Their eyes locked for a moment. Legolas' heart leaped in his throat. Suddenly Lwyn bolted out from under the table. But, with a move as quick as lighting, he grabbed her.  
"Let me go!" She cried. Legolas hesitated, then he saw the pleading look in her eyes. He let go. Lwyn raced out of the banquet hall.  
Legolas stood up, with every intention of following Lwyn, but his father restrained him.   
"I will go and retrieve her, father," Legolas said.  
"Very well," his father said. He let go of his son's shoulder. Legolas sprinted down the hall. His mind was so centered on Lwyn that he didn't notice that Galafwil had dissapeared. 


	4. Like Father Unlike Daughter

REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!!!!! OH, PLEASE, OH, PLEASE, OH, PLEASE!!!!!! REVIEW!!!! *whew* :) And check out my other fics, *gasp* PLEEEEEEEEEASE!!!! :)   
And this is not a "mary-sue" . . least I don't think it is. I'm not clear on the definition of "mary-sue," I'm guessing it's when the female character is constantly a helpless damsel in distress. Anyway, could someone fill me in on that? PLEEEEEEEEEASE!! :) Okay, now back to the story. PLE- just kidding! :)   
  
  
  
  
Legolas moved quietly down the hall. Suddenly his sharp ears detected voices around the next corner. Legolas flattened himself against the wall, then slowly peeked his head out from around the corner. He saw that the voices belonged to Lwyn and Galafwil.   
Legolas slowly moved his head back out of sight and began to listen.   
  
"Father, you have to admit, now, that I am not like you!" He heard Lwyn say.  
  
Father? Legolas thought.   
  
"Now, now, Lwyn-" Galafwil began.   
  
"-Father, please, just accept it! I have the mannerisms of a human being, because that's who I am!"  
  
Legolas' brows became knit with confusion, and he eagerly listened for more.  
  
"You're only half human, remember.You are part elf, as well."  
  
"I know, I remember everytime I look in the mirror.   
  
She's half human?! Legolas screamed, mentally.  
  
"But," Lwyn continued, "what's the good of having elven features, if I can't act like one, as well? It's like a constant masquerade. The only thing I can do that is remotely elvish is use a bow and arrow, but humans can do that too! So, that doesn't really count!"  
  
"Lwyn, pardon me if I change subject, why did you run from the dining hall?"  
  
"Didn't you see what happened in there?" Lwyn yelled. "I pulled half of the banquet onto the floor AND, worst of all, I caused a pitcher of water to drench THE KING OF RIVENDELL! Now, if that's not a good reason to flee, I don't know what is!"  
  
"Don't be so hard on yourself, dear, it was just an accident. King Elrond is a very forgiving, good-humored man-I mean elf-he won't be severe on you because of a little accident."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Of course I am."  
  
Lwyn looked at him with wet eyes, but a grateful smile shone on her lips.  
  
"Thank-you, Father."   
  
Legolas watched the two share a hug, then stepped into the shadows as Galafwil swept past him. He waited for Lwyn to follow, but she didn't. Legolas peeked around the corner again. She was still on the balcony. Legolas watched her stand there. She was leaning on the railing gazing at the outside world.   
  
"Oh, Lwyn," he whispered, "even if you are half human, I don't love you any less." Then the prince suddenly checked himself. Did he just say 'love?' He did! He was in love with Lwyn. All those feelings suddenly made sense to him. Legolas leaned against the wall and closed his eyes, enraptured, by the thought that the woman he loved was only a few feet away. He would tell her now, the time was perfect.  
  
He turned back around to see if she was still on the balcony, and was startled to find her standing right before him. He had been so wrapped up in his thoughts that he did not hear her approach. Legolas looked down at her, he did not know what to do.  
  
Lwyn looked at him, her eyes full of fear and despair.  
  
"You heard!" She cried.   
  
"Lwyn, I-"  
  
Lwyn did not stay to hear him out. 


	5. Inturrupted Conversation

Please accept my humble apologies for not updating my story sooner. School, you know . . . homework . . writers block . . yeah, we've all been there. :) Anyway, just to share a thought, when any of you who are reading this write your stories, do you put on music appropriate for the setting of your story. I find it helps you stay within the atmosphere and style you are trying to convey. I would be playing "The Lord of the Rings" soundtrack if I had it, but I don't, so I'm listening to Celtic music instead. When I continue my "Emperors' New Groove" fic I'll play salsa! Ciao, Amicos è Amicas! - Concetta.  
  
  
  
  
  
The Prince of Mirkwood went out in the forest to hunt. He was desperately trying to get Lwyn out of his mind. The last thing she said to him was, "please do not breathe a word of what you have heard, I beg of you!" Legolas could not promise this, for reasons of his own. After that, Lwyn refused to speak to him. Whenever they encountered each other, her head would lower and her face would color. Then she would sweep past him, as swiftly as possible.  
  
Legolas shook his head, trying to discard the memory. Suddenly, Legolas' sharp, elven ears picked up a rustling in the foliage nearby. He turned toward the direction of the disturbance. A deer had stepped out from behind a group of trees.  
  
Legolas quietly reached for an arrow and carefully strung it in his bow. He pulled the string back and felt the tension increase as he did so. Legolas was about to let the arrow fly when the sudden snap of a twig from behind him, made him turn, bow ready.  
  
"Ed' i'ear ar' elenea!" Legolas breathed. ("By the sea and stars!") He beheld Lwyn standing a few feet away from him. She held a bow as well. "You had the same idea, I see," Legolas said, with a half grin. Lwyn said nothing and was about to turn around. With the speed of summer lightning, he rushed up to her and grasped her arm.   
  
"Let go!" She cried.  
  
"No. I will not let go. Not until you talk to me."  
  
"I just did! Now let me go!"  
  
"Lwyn, please . ."  
  
Lwyn looked at his face, jerked her arm out of his grasp, but stayed where she was. Legolas took a breath and began.  
  
"I am sorry for eavesdropping on your conversation. I meant no harm."  
  
"I know," Lwyn with a sigh. "How could you? I am sorry for being so rude to you earlier. I am half human, my father and I have finally come to accept the fact. But I'm afraid that I will be thrown out of Mirkwood if my secret goes beyond you and my father."  
  
Legolas nodded, understanding the situation.  
  
"I shall ask you again," Lwyn continued, "do not breathe a word of my secret to anyone! Lle vesta?" ("Do you promise?")  
  
"And I shall tell you again, I cannot promise that." Legolas answered.  
  
"Pray, why not?" Lwyn asked, feeling her temper and agitation beginning to rise.  
  
"Because . . . I-"   
  
Suddenly Lwyn diverted her gaze from Legolas' face to something behind him, and her eyes became wide with fear.   
  
Legolas quickly turned around to behold a particularly ugly, lone, Orc. Legolas immediately strung his bow and arrow and shot at the beast. That enraged it even further. Legolas heard the snap of a bowstring sound behind him, then he heard the rushing of an arrow fly past him.  
Lwyn had joined in the fight.  
  
The Orc ran towards Legolas, sword drawn. The Elven Prince pulled out his dagger and plunged it into the creature. With a howl, it swung at Legolas who jumped, nimbly, away. As Legolas was keeping it busy, Lwyn crept up behind the Orc and jumped on its' back. She reached into her quiver with difficulty, as the Orc was running about, desperately, trying to get her off. Finally, she was able to pull an arrow out. With one quick, but, slightly clumsy movement, Lwyn plunged the arrow into the Orc's neck. The creature gave a sharp yelp and with one of it's monstrous hands, it threw Lwyn off it's back.   
  
She hit the ground and slid; stopping at the base of a tree. The Orc stalked towards her, while Legolas was furiously shooting arrows at it. He had shot the Orc in all its vulnerable points. But, the Orc was stubborn. Legolas rushed at the Orc, with both daggers drawn this time. He flipped them in his hands to a downward position.   
  
"Caela ie 'lle!" ("Have at thee!") He cried. His arms came down upon the creature, plunging the daggers into it.   
Suddenly a noise sounded that froze Legolas' heart and chilled his blood. Lwyn had screamed. With a cry of anguish, Legolas finished off the Orc with one last stab of his dagger. The Orc fell. Legolas had to push it away, in order to get to Lwyn.  
  
"Lwyn? Lwyn!"   
  
Lwyn looked up at him through heavy eyelids. "Legolas?" Lwyn muttered, weakly. Legolas' heart leaped with joy.   
  
"You called me Legolas!" He cried, suddenly forgetting the direness of the situation. Lwyn gave him a feeble smile. Legolas' joy suddenly turned into fear, as Lwyn passed out.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
DUN-DUN-DUN!!!! :) :) :) 


	6. Healings Confessions and Blessings

Fear gripped Legolas. Lwyn's shoulder was soaked in blood. The Orc, somehow, had the strength to take a stab at her before it fell. Legolas quickly, yet gingerly, picked her up and carried her back to the palace.   
  
Sunlight was streaming through the windows. Lwyn peered at it for a moment, groggily wondering where she was. She closed her eyes again. Suddenly she snapped them open. She was in a white room, on a large feathery bed, with casement windows that had thin fabriced, white curtains, wavering in the gentle breeze that came wafting through.   
  
Lwyn turned her head to find Legolas sitting in a chair next to the bed. His eyelids were lowered halfway, and he didn't stir. His hands sat in his lap, one on top of the other. Even though his eyes were open, she knew he was asleep.   
  
Lwyn slowly got up and moved over to where Legolas sat. A strand of his blond hair had fallen infront of his face. Lwyn reached out and carefully brushed the strand away. Her heart began to pound. He was so gorgeous, thoughtful, and kind. Lwyn longed to tell him how she felt, but, the fear of rejection seized her each time.   
  
"He would never care for me, a half-human elf," she thought to herself. That's what made her so upset when he found out her secret. Lwyn, then, spotted other stray strands and began to brush them away as well.   
  
As she moved one wisp, her finger touched Legolas' cheek. Lwyn drew in her breath, sharply. Then, with more courage, she gently ran the back of her finger a long his cheek and jaw-line. She did this a few times over, when suddenly she noticed a smile had crept across Legolas' face.   
  
"You've been awake this whole time!" She cried. Legolas laughed and he stood up from the chair.  
  
"Yes, I have."  
  
"Oh, you sly one!" Lwyn exclaimed, in good humor.  
  
"Sut naa lle umien si na re?" ("How are you doing today?")  
  
"Fair, diola lle, Legolas. ("Thank-you") How long have I been asleep?"  
  
"Since yesterday afternoon."  
  
"Mankoi naa sinome?" ("Why are you here?")   
  
"I tended your wound," Legolas said gesturing to the muslin cloth that was wound around her arm and shoulder. Legolas moved close to her and he slowly began to unwind the bandage.  
  
"Could you not have had one of the servants administer to my wound?" Lwyn asked as he was still unwinding the cloth.  
  
"I prefered to do it myself."  
  
"Mankoi?" ("Why?")  
  
Legolas said nothing.  
  
Soon the wound was exposed. Legolas had spent half the night healing it. Now all that was left of the stab-wound was a scar-like mark. He had run out of energy before he could compleatly heal the injury.   
Legolas, now, gingerly probed the area with his fingers. He felt Lwyn's body shudder under his touch.  
  
"Amin hiraetha. ("I'm sorry") Did I hurt you?"  
  
"No," Lwyn answered quietly.  
  
Legolas began to whisper words that Lwyn didn't understand. They were softly spoken, almost sung. Lwyn got lost in their melodic beauty. She felt a tingling in her right shoulder. She glanced at it. The mark was gone.  
  
Lwyn looked up at Legolas. He was looking back at her; his loving expression made her heart quicken. Legolas laid his hand on the side of her face.   
  
"Lle naa vanima," He whispered. ("You are beautiful")   
  
"Me?" Lwyn, exclaimed. "You think I'm beautiful?"   
  
Legolas nodded, silently, with a smile.  
  
"Why did you prefer to heal me yourself?"  
  
"I just wanted to heal you myself. I was worried."  
  
"You were worried about me?"   
  
"Yes."  
  
"Mankoi?"  
  
"Because . . I care about you, Lwyn." Legolas leaned down until his lips were inches away from hers. "Amin mela lle," he whispered. ("I love you")   
  
"I love you too . ." Lwyn breathed. She kissed him before he had a chance to kiss her first. It was a long and beautiful embrace.  
  
"A'maelamin," Legolas murmured against her lips. ("My beloved")  
  
Lwyn smiled at the beautiful new words.   
  
"Melamin," ("My Love")Lwyn said, leaning against his chest as he held her close.  
  
"Hm?"   
  
"Might we go talk to your parents?"  
  
"Of course! I was just about to ask you, if you would like to go now."   
  
"More than anything."  
  
"Than let us go now," Legolas said with a loving grin.  
  
  
As the two walked down the corridor together they ran into Gimli, who looked a little down-hearted.  
  
"Why, Gimli, what is the matter?" Legolas asked with concern.  
  
"Oh, Mirawn and I have called the engagement off."  
  
"Mankoi?"  
  
"Use the Common Speech, for goodness sake! You know I can't understand you when you speak in that Elvish talk."  
  
Legolas rolled his eyes, grinning, as he repeated his question: "Why?"  
  
"Well, we both mulled over the entire thing and decided that it just would not work out between us. But, we shall continue to be good friends!"  
  
"As long as you are happy, Gimli," Legolas said, putting a hand on his friend's shoulder.  
  
"We are both content. I thank you for your concern, my friend." Gimli, then, suddenly noticed how close Lwyn and Legolas were standing together. "Are you two . . ?"   
  
Lwyn nodded happily.  
  
"Well, huzzah!" Gimli cried, bringing the two into one giant bear hug. "I congratulate you both!"  
  
"Thank-you," Legolas said with a fond grin. "Well, we must see my father and mother, now, for their blessing."  
  
"Good luck," Gimli said, solemnly, clapping a hand on Legolas' shoulder.  
  
  
The King and Queen of Mirkwood were found in their study. After much talk Legolas got to the point of his visit and present Lwyn to his father.  
  
"Oh, yes, I remember you," King Thranduil said, "you were the girl who splash water all over old Elrond."  
  
Lwyn winced, preparing for a tongue-lashing, when instead she heard peals of laughter burst forth from the King and Queen. "The most enjoyable evening I've ever had!" Lwyn breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"Father," Legolas put forth, "I must come to the point of my visit."  
  
"Yes, yes, go ahead," Thranduil encouraged his son.  
  
"I wish to marry this maiden."  
  
The King and Queen sat silent for a moment, taking in the news. Before either of them could open their mouths, Lwyn stepped forth.  
  
"I know I'm only a servant, but-"  
  
"Nonsense!" Thranduil exclaimed. "My son can marry whomever he chooses, servantservant or not. Besides, your father, Galafwil, is not only a servant, but also dear friend of mine. Legolas," he said, turning toward his son. "You have my blessing."   
  
Legolas stepped toward Lwyn to embrace her. Lwyn was about to do the same when she suddenly stopped  
  
"Wait!" Lwyn said. "There's one more thing you should know . . I'm half-human."  
  
The King and Queen sat there in stunned silence for what seemed like ages. Lwyn held Legolas tight. He looked down at her, his eyebrows knit in worry. Lwyn looked up at him and gave him a shaky smile. Legolas smiled back and began to stroke her hair.  
  
"It's a hard decision . . I don't know I-" The Queen suddenly laid a hand on her husband's arm.   
  
"Thranduil," she purred, "King Aragorn and Queen Arwen . ."  
  
King Thranduil beamed at his wife. "You are right, melamin." Then he turned back to the two lovers. "You have both our blessings!"  
  
Lwyn and Legolas were happily married in two weeks time and as all my stories shall end:  
  
"They lived happily ever after"  
  
THE END!  
  
:) 


End file.
